Sweet Girl
by mariofan48
Summary: Konata wants to make a website, so she asks Kagami for help. What could possibly go wrong? Lemon, One-Shot. Based off a fan made doujinshi.


**Author's Opening Note: So recently I had read this Doujinshi that I really liked, So I decided to turn it into words and upload it as a Fanfic here.  
**

**Also, for any of you wondering where Chapter #3 of "Mending a damaged soul" is, I'm still working on it, I'm just going to tell the truth but I've been extremely lazy the past two months, Now all of my time is going to the new Tomb Raider (2013) game that just came out. But I plan to get back into the swing of things soon, hopefully. So basically I did this as another holdover, don't worry though, I plan to buckle down and work on the 3rd chapter eventually! Also, some people interpret this as me trying to turn a non-sensual doujin into a sensual one, that's wrong. It's not supposed to make sense, at least in this case.  
**

**Also, If you want to read the actual Doujinshi this is based off of, You can message me (ON YOUTUBE, on which my username is "supermario863") and I'll link you to it. S****o without any further ado, please read, enjoy, and leave reviews :)**  


* * *

It was nearing the end of the school day for the students at Ryoo High, one in particular, a girl who goes by the name Kagami Hiiragi, was walking down the hall to make her exit.

"Hey, Kagamin! Wait up!" A voice called from behind me.

"Oh hey, Konata, what's going on?" I responded.

"Kagamin! I finally caught up with you, listen, I have a request to make." The short girl was standing tall, well, as tall as she could stand, at least. Her left eye was open, her right eye was closed, and her left hand was on her hip.

"Oh crap, whatever her request is, It's not gonna be good. Better make a run for it" I thought.

However, I only ran about an inch before Konata wrapped her tiny body around mine, Sporting her trademark cat-like smile.

"Why are you running away?" She beamed.

"Yo-you're so noisy! Let me go! Let me Gooo!" I successfully squirmed out of her grasp.

As I attempted to run away for the second time, I heard Konata's tone turn to one of sadness, which caused my to stop dead in my tracks, Konata then put her finger up to her chin, The sad look still plastered on her face.

"It's a request I can only make to you though, Kagamin..." She said sadly.

I could feel redness starting to invade my face as I turned my head towards Konata. "Wh-wh-what is that expression you're making?" I asked her.

"If you don't hear what I have to say, I'll do it even more..." Konata said, sadly again.

"Re...really, Yo-you're so hopeless..." "What do you want me to do? But I won't do anything weird, got it?" I added.

I saw Konata's face beam up in an instant as she raised both her arms into the air.

"Ya~~~~y! " "Actually, I'm thinking about making a website!" She said enthusiastically.

I turned around fully. "What? So that's what you're doing? Sure, I'll help you out." I closed my left eye while leaving the other eye open. "Coming from you, A normal request like this is suspicious. But okay. I'll help you."

"You really are a good person, Kagamin!" She beamed.

I felt the redness continue to invade my face. "No... It's not like that..."

"Speaking of which, How will I be of help?" I asked her.

"Ahh... well, I want your help to create some material for my site."

I stood there and pondered. "Hmmm..."

_Later, at Konata's house._

My face was red as the sun, there was no hiding it. Konata had me wearing the Bunny Costume. (See "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part Two" to see said costume.)

"Konata... What kind of material are you planning to create with this!?"

"Ah! This obedient Kagamin is also so cute! Wah! It really suits you! So perfect!" I could see she was as enthusiastic as ever.

"Re-really?" I closed my eyes.

"AA-HA! Kagam-in!" Konata said.

Konata then jumped on to the bed and put her face in front of mine. "Since I'm going to build a webpage, shouldn't I do one about what I love?" She asked.

"Th-then, one about Games or Anime is fine, isn't it...?" I responded. "You're also into Doujinshi, right? So it's also one option..."

"But Kagam-in is what I like the most!" She kissed me on the cheek. "He-HEEY!" I thumped her on the head, but not hard enough for a lump to form.

"You're really helpless... Okay, I'll help you, but just a little..." I said.

"That's why I love you, Kagamin! "

"Du-Dummy! Don't say stupid things! Just hurry up and take the pictures!" I was really getting flustered now.

"Yeees!" Konata beamed "Then, I'll take iiit!" Konata made me go through hundreds, if not thousands, of silly poses.

"Pose, Kagamin! Make a pose!"

"Erh..." I thought.

"It makes me so happy when you make a cute pose! " Konata said. "Like when you spread your legs..."

I spread my legs. "Li-like this?" I asked her. "Yes, Yes! " Konata jumped back onto the bed again, right in front of me. "So Cute! Kagamin!"

"Erh... This is... A little embarrassing..." I said.

"This spot is so swollen, I want to suck it!" Konata was rubbing my vagina through the costume. "Kyah!? Heey! Where do you think your touching!?" I attempted to stop her.

"I want to take a picture of your cutest spot, Kagamin!" She said. "I know, Try spreading it yourself! Or else I'll have to do it myself!"

"Uh... I Got it... I got it..." I moved away the lower region of the costume, revealing my womanhood to Konata.

"KYAAA! So Cyuute! KAGAMIIIIN!"

"Du...Dummy..." I said.

"Seeing it under these thin tights is so erotic!" Konata said, touching it.

"Wa-wa-WAIT! HEY!" I said. "A- D-don't! Stop it, Dummy!"

"Your love juice is really white, Kagamin! See? Look, Look! It's like cum!" Konata said, ignoring my request. I saw Konata put her finger in her mouth and actually SWALLOW some of it! "Hmmm..." Konata stood there pondering the taste. "It's deliciously tasting like a girl! But it's a little thick... Is it before your period?" Konata joked.

"HEEEEEEEEY!" I screamed. My Veins were clearly visible on top of my head.

"AAAH! Li-licking such a dirty thing... Gross!" I said.

"There is nothing dirty in your body, Kagamin! " She responded.

I was speechless "Uh..."

"Kagamin? Fufu - You're so cute!" My blush was as red as ever now.

I could see it in Konata's eyes, she was determined to make me hers, She gently grabbed my neck and kissed me, our saliva running down our chins.

She moaned into the kiss. "I love you, Kagamin..." She said WHILE kissing me.

Our mixed saliva continued to run down my chin. But Konata had other plans.

Konata, unbeknownst to me, was gathering some saliva in her mouth. "Here, drink my drool." She said, her face inches above mine, I watched as her saliva dripped out of her mouth and into mine. I swallowed it.

Konata separated from me. "FUFUFU! What a good girl!" She said.

"Ah... Ha...Haa..." Konata then sat up.

"You know, Kagamin, You know we're already at a point where we can't stop with a kiss, right...?" She said "If it starts hurting, tell me, okay?"

"Eh... Wha- Konata!?" I didn't get a chance to say no more, she had already stared exploring my pussy with her mouth and fingers, but mostly her mouth.

"Hmm! You keep it clean down here, Kagamin! I'm kinda disappointed..."

"Hnng- It's... Embarrassing... KONATA...!" I let out a high pitched scream. "HYIAAAA!" She continued to lick and suck, exploring with her fingers.

"It would make me happier if it was dinner..." Konata was, slurping, sucking, and licking, sometimes even a combination of it all.

"HYAA~~! Ko-Konataa-aaaahn! HYA-AH-AH-AAHN!" I moaned. "I-If you u-use your t-tongue..." My knees buckled and my pussy convulsed under Konata's mouth. She was sticking her tongue inside me.

"Ah-Ah-Aa-AH!" Konata stopped with her mouth and started pushing her fingers inside.

"Yaay! I can feel your insides throbbing all over my fingers!" Konata said. "You really are one of a kind, Kagamin!"

"AAUH...HYA! Hnng-nng- HYAAAAAAAN!" I couldn't lie to myself anymore, I was enjoying this.

"Hey, I'm happy that you're enjoying it and all, but you're dripping too much, Kagamin!"

"Guh..." Was my only response.

"Can you hear it? It's even hard for me to move my fingers properly!" The breast part of the costume was starting to undo itself, One of my breasts was completely visible.

"Ko...nata you... HYAAN! you dummy... HYA! N... NO! Don... Sto...Stop..." Konata once again had a smirk on her face. "Should I stop?" She teased.

"NO!" I screamed. "If you sto-" The upper part of the bunny costume was completely undone now, and both of my breasts were entirely visible.

"Ah-Ah. HYAAAAAAAAN!" I felt my knees buckle and my pussy convulse one last time before I completely unloaded all over Konata's face, despite the mess she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Kagamin, Here's your school uniform, you can change back into it, since your current set of clothes seem to be rather dirty..." She smirked.

"This is no time to be joking!" I snapped.

"Oh Kagamin! So Tsundere!" Once again, she joked.

I took the Uniform from her and proceeded to change into it. After I finished changing...

"...Really..." I said. "What were you thinking? D-doing such a thing to me?"

"You didn't like?" Konata asked, laying on her chest. "It's not that I...WAIT! More Important then that! I won't allow you to put those pictures on your site!" I said sternly.

"EHH!?" Konata screamed. "No way! No way! I'll put them! I'll make it so you won't be recognized!"

"You know..." I said. Konata put her left hand over her face. "Like this! Like this is fine! right?!" She said.

"You were planning to make an adult site from the very beginning, Weren't you!?" I asked her.

**Quick Authors note: This is where the Doujinshi officially ends, everything after this is my own continuation.**

"Yes, but my main reason was so I could confess to you, and I'd say that worked out pretty well..." Konata said.

"But, we're not done yet..." I whispered so that Konata couldn't hear.

"Hey Kagamin, Since your here, can I copy your homework?" Konata asked.

"Same old Konata, not even this has changed her." I thought.

"Alright" I said. "Under one condition."

"Oh? What would that be? Konata asked as she got up from her bed and stood up.

"I want to return the favor..." I pushed her back onto the bed and initiated another passionate kiss.

That night, neither of them ever got around to their homework.

* * *

Kagami: Hey, Christopher-san? What are you doing...?

_Hey, whoa, whoa, _

_Oh Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
There's a place where you dream you'd never find.  
Hold on to one end.  
Hold on to one end! _

_LIVE AND LEARN!_

Hanging on the edge of tomorrow.

_LIVE AND LEARN!_

_From the works of yesterday._

_LIVE AND LEARN!_

If you beg or if you borrow.

_LIVE AND LEARN.  
_

_You may never find your waaaaaay. _

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! LIVE AND LEARN!_

_*Epic finishing Guitar solo impersonation*_

Kagami: Um... I don't know English that well...

Konata: Jeez Kagamin you don't know anything, He's singing the main theme song from Sonic Adventure 2. You are correct though It is in English.

Me: See, Kagami-san? Konata knows what she's talking about!

Konata: High five! Christopher-san!

Me: *Gives Konata a high five* Hope you enjoyed, See you all next time, readers!

**A/N: I saw some other authors put themselves in with the characters of the show they're working their Fanfic around, usually in a little side-story at the end of the main Fanfic/Chapter, so I'd thought I'd try it. Plus it'd give me a chance to show my love for the Sonic Series, Killing two birds with one stone!**

* * *

**Definitions: (All definitions shown in this section are the intended meanings of the all the uses of the word in the Above Fanfic.) **

**Sport: Wear or display: "sporting a mustache".**

**Plaster: Someone's expression: "Her face Plastered an Expression of happiness."  
**


End file.
